The present invention relates to golf clubs broadly and, more particularly, to a golf club putter configured to impart spin on a golf ball to reduce breaking to either the left or the right, depending on putting conditions.
Reversed shaft golf club putters are known. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,868 to Baumann, et al. (The '868 patent) discloses a golf club putter including a reversed tapered shaft with a thin end in the grip and a thick end in the head. The head can includes a hollow construction at the exact center of the head to realize a true and exact toe-heel balance relative to a shaft. The description below and FIGS. 1-13 herein, describe the various embodiments of the '868 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,807 to Baumann, et al. (the '807 patent) discloses further improvements to the golf club putter first disclosed in the '868 patent. That is, the golf club putter of the '868 patent discloses a reversed shaft with a thin end in the grip and a thick end in the head, where the head displays a hollow construction at its exact center thereby providing the putter head with a true and exact toe-heel balance relative to a shaft. The description below and FIGS. 14-24 herein, describe the various embodiments of the '807 patent.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side view of a mallet putter 10 including a reversed tapered shaft 12, a grip 14 and a mallet putter head 16. The reversed tapered shaft 12 is of a downwardly increasing radius, i.e., the radius of the tapered shaft 12 is the least at a point nearest the grip 14 and the greatest at its lower end near the lower region of the mallet putter head 16.
FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the mallet putter head 16 formed with bronze or other suitable material and a hollow construction at the exact center of the head to provide the putter head with a true and exact toe-heel balance relative to the shaft. This true toe-heel balance provides users with better accuracy when striking putts exactly opposite the shaft, at the center of the face as well as an option of addressing and striking the ball at designated points on the toe or the heel to reduce the amount of break in breaking puffs. This putter allows a right-handed putter to address and strike the ball at the toe of the putter blade when confronted with a right to left breaking putt to reduce the amount of break in the putt. Similarly, the putter allows the user to address and strike the ball at the heel of the putter when confronted with left to right breaking putts, thus reducing the amount of break in said putts. The same principle applies to left-handed putters using the opposite face.
A hole 18 is canted approximately 5° and is located in the bottom surface 20 in alignment with another smaller radius canted hole 22 in the neck 24 of the mallet putter head 16. The holes 18 and 22 are aligned and properly sized to frictionally engage the taper of the tapered shaft 12 in order to form a strong mechanical union of the tapered shaft 12 and the mallet putter head 16 without the use of fastening devices, such as screws, adhesives or the like. A weight 26, such as lead or other suitable material, can reside in the lower end of the tapered shaft 12 between holes 22 and 18 for a weighted feel of the mallet putter 10. A plastic plug 28 can also secure in the bottom end of the tapered shaft 12 for containment of the weight 26 in the lower region of the tapered shaft 12. The tapered shaft 12 is aligned at the true center of gravity of the mallet putter head 16. FIG. 3 illustrates a top view in cross section of the mallet putter head 16.
Since the shaft meets the head of the putter at the true center of gravity, the golfer can address and make contact with the ball at any one of three locations. The first location is at the center of the head for straight putts. The second location is at the toe to reduce the break for right to left breaking putts for right-handed golfers. The third location is at the heel to reduce the break in left to right breaking putts for right-handed golfers. A hollow area in the center of the head can also be provided to maximize toe to heel weighting benefit providing for the above contact points with the ball at any of the three locations listed above.
FIG. 4 illustrates a front view of a block putter head 40 used with a tapered shaft 42 being in all respects similar to the tapered shaft 12 in FIG. 1. An optional hollow volume 52, as illustrated in dashed lines, can be utilized in the golf club putter of the present invention.
FIG. 5 illustrates a back view in cutaway of the block putter head 40 in frictional engagement with a tapered shaft 42. A canted and tapered hole 44 in the body of the block putter head 40 includes a ridge 46 for seating of the end of the tapered shaft 42. A plastic plug 48 suitably engages the lower end of the tapered shaft 42 to contain a weight 50 in the lower end of the tapered shaft 42. The weight 50 may be varied to afford the desired feel for the individual golfer. FIG. 6 illustrates an end view of FIG. 4.
FIG. 7 illustrates a side view of a thin blade balanced bronze putter head 60 in use with a tapered shaft 62, which in all respects is similar to the tapered shaft 12 of FIG. 1 with the exception of the method of mounting to the thin blade putter head 60. An integral tapered shaft 64 extends at an appropriate angle from the thin blade putter head 60 to glue, or other adhesive materials, the lower end of tapered shaft 62. In the alternative, the upwardly extending shaft can be a pin or stub on the top of the head. FIG. 8 illustrates a top view of FIG. 7, and FIG. 9 illustrates an end view of FIG. 8.
FIG. 10 illustrates a perspective view of a golf club putter 100, the third alternative embodiment, including a head 102, a reversed shaft 104, and a grip 106. A hollow area 108 is provided in the head 102. A hole 110 is provided to engage with the shaft 104. The thick end of the shaft 112 engages into the hole 110, and the thin end of the shaft 114 engages into the grip 106. An upwardly extending member 116 provides further support for the thick end of the shaft 112. The shaft 104 is inserted through the head 110 at a true center of gravity. The hollow area 108 can be filled with any suitable material, such as material of a different density than that of the material the head 102. FIG. 11 illustrates a front view of the head 102 of FIG. 10.
FIG. 12 illustrates a top view of the head 102 of FIG. 11, wherein alignment lines 118 and 120 are provided for the precise striking of the ball as previously discussed in the mode of operation. The alignment lines toward the toe for right to left breaking putts, and at the alignment line toward the heel for left to right breaking putts. FIG. 13 illustrates a bottom view of the head 102 of FIG. 11.
The reversed shaft (thin end in the hands and fat end at the head) enables one to stroke putts more smoothly. The flex is near the hands, thus dampening any shakiness in the stroke by the time the stroke reaches the head. This reduces or eliminates the “yips”. Most previous putter designs have a “toe-heavy” head in relation to the shaft. Balance the putter shaft in one's palm and the toe does not dip downward. The golf club putter is the first true putter with the shaft entering the head at the center of gravity. The result is a true toe-heel balance that keeps one's putts starting where one wants them to start, and rolling forward, without any side spin.
Most other putters, being toe-heavy, cause the head to open at impact. That is why right-handed putters like right-to-left breaking putts. The face opening at impact puts side spin on the ball that reduces the break in the putt. One knows that the less a putt breaks, the better the chances of making it. In this case the toe-heavy putter head causes the putt to break more than normal for left to right breaking putts. With the golf club putter of the present invention, true center of gravity putter, merely address and stroke the ball at the center of the face for a straight putt, at the alignment line toward the toe for right-to-left breaking putts, and at the alignment line toward the heel for those dreaded left-to-right breaking putts. If one is pushing one's putts, simply address and stroke the ball off of the alignment line on the heel of the golf club putter. The balance of the golf club putter moves the ball back on line. If one is pulling one's putt, simply address and stroke the ball off the alignment line at the toe of the golf club putter. The balance in the head will push the putt back on line.
FIG. 14 illustrates a side view of a golf club putter 150, the fourth alternative embodiment, including a head 152, a reversed shaft 154, and a grip 156. A hollow area 158 is provided in the upper region of the head 152. A shaft mounting hole 160 extends to the bottom surface 166 to engage the reversed shaft 154. The thick end 162 of the reversed shaft 154 engages the shaft mounting hole 160 and the thin end 164 of the shaft engages the grip 156. The reversed shaft 154 is inserted through the shaft mounting hole 160 at a true center of gravity. The hollow area 158 can be filled with any suitable material, such as material of a different density than that of the material of the head 152. A smooth bottom surface 166 is included on the bottom surface of the head 152 to be broken only by the bottom edge of the shaft mounting hole 160.
FIG. 15 illustrates a front view of the head 152 of FIG. 14 and FIG. 16 illustrates a top view. Alignment lines 170 and 172 are provided for the precise striking of the ball as previously discussed in the mode of operation. The alignment lines toward the toe for right to left breaking putts, and at the alignment line toward the heel for left to right breaking putts. FIG. 17 illustrates a bottom view of the head 152. The mode of operation is similar to that of the mode of operation previously described for FIGS. 10-13.
FIG. 18 illustrates a side view of a head 200, to be used in lieu of the head 152 with a golf club putter 150 as illustrated in FIG. 14. A hollow area 202 is provided in the upper region of the head 200. A shaft mounting hole 204 extends partially through the head and is provided to engage the reversed shaft 154 of FIG. 14. The thick end 162 of the shaft 154 engages the shaft mounting hole 204. The reversed shaft 154 is inserted into the shaft mounting hole 204 at a true center of gravity. The hollow area 202 can be filled with any suitable material, such as material of a different density than that of the material of the head 200. A completely smooth surface 206, having no intermediate surface edges, is included on the bottom of the head 200. This is an important factor as no extraneous bottom surfaces are present which would hinder an otherwise good putt shot due to extraneous contact of intermediate edges with the putting green grass or other course obstacles.
FIG. 19 illustrates a top view of the head 200 of FIG. 18, wherein alignment lines 210 and 212 are provided for the precise striking of the ball as previously discussed in the mode of operation. The alignment lines toward the toe for right to left breaking putts, and at the alignment line toward the heel for left to right breaking putts. FIG. 20 illustrates a bottom view of the head 200 of FIG. 18 to highlight the smooth surface 206 which is free of intermediate surface edge lines. The mode of operation is similar to that of the mode of operation previously described in FIGS. 10-13.
FIG. 21 illustrates a side view of a head 250, to be used in lieu of the head 152 with a golf club putter 150, as illustrated in FIG. 14. A hollow area 252 is provided in the upper region of the head 250. A shaft mounting hole 254 extends partially through the head 250 and is provided to engage the reversed shaft 154 of FIG. 14. The thick end 162 of the reversed shaft 154 engages the shaft mounting hole 254. The reversed shaft 154 is inserted into the shaft mounting hole 254 at a true center of gravity. The hollow area 252 can be filled with any suitable material, such as material of a different density than that of the material of the head 252. A completely smooth surface 256, having no intermediate surface edges, is included on the bottom of the head 250. This is an important factor as no extraneous bottom surfaces are present which would hinder an otherwise good putt shot due to extraneous contact of intermediate edges with the putting green grass or other course obstacles. Beveled end surfaces 258 and 260 are located between beveled sides 262 and 264 of the head 250. The beveled surfaces, such as surface 258, are employed to contact a ball lying at the very edge of the putting green and in contact with the grass surrounding the putting green as illustrated in FIG. 24.
FIG. 22 illustrates a top view of the head 250 of FIG. 21 where alignment lines 266 and 268 are provided for the precise striking of the ball as previously discussed in the mode of operation. The alignment lines toward the toe for right to left breaking putts, and at the alignment line toward the heel for left to right breaking putts. FIG. 23 illustrates a bottom view of the head 250 of FIG. 21 where smooth surface 206 is free of intermediate surface edge lines. The mode of operation is similar to that of the mode of operation previously described for FIGS. 10-13.
In addition, FIG. 24 illustrates the use of the beveled end surface 258 to strike a golf ball 270 lying on a putting green 272 and adjacent to and up against the grass area 274 consisting of taller and heavier grass which surrounds the putting green 272. Traditional putting would normally employ one of the beveled side surfaces 262 and 264 to contact the golf ball 270. The relatively large surface area of the beveled side surfaces 262 or 264 encounter a large amount of grass resistance to the swing due to the large barrier presented by the tall grass 274 adjacent to the golf ball 270 which interferingly contacts the corresponding facial area of the beveled side surface 262. It can be clearly seen that the incorporation of the beveled end surface 258 to contact the golf ball 270 presents a much smaller frontal planar area which easily parts and passes through the tall grass 274 with much less resistance than the former case incorporating the larger planar surface 262 or 264.